


Across The Stars - Harry & Ginny

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Across The Stars [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Across The Stars, F/M, Hinny, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Crossover Harry Potter/Star Wars]<br/>À travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés.<br/>« Ginny suivait Harry dans le parc de Poudlard en gloussant. Son petit ami lui avait bandé les yeux, et la dirigeait vers une nouvelle « cachette », à l'abri des regards, où ils pourraient s'embrasser sans voir la mine résignée de Ron ou le livre qui cachait continuellement le visage d'Hermione dans ces moments-là. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Stars - Harry & Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient x)

Ginny suivait Harry dans le parc de Poudlard en gloussant. Son petit ami lui avait bandé les yeux, et la dirigeait vers une nouvelle « cachette », à l'abri des regards, où ils pourraient s'embrasser sans voir la mine résignée de Ron ou le livre qui cachait continuellement le visage d'Hermione dans ces moments-là.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Harry enleva le bandeau du visage de la jolie rousse, qui s'exclama devant la beauté de cette endroit.

Les deux tourtereaux étaient dans une petite clairière juste en bordure de la Forêt Interdite, dans un espace encore autorisé aux élèves. Les grands arbres obscurcissaient l'endroit grâce à leurs énormes branches parsemées de feuilles, de jolies petites fleurs faisaient un tapis sous leurs pieds, et un tronc d'arbre couché pourrait leur servir de banc.

\- Bienvenue dans notre petit paradis, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ginny.

Cette dernière se retourna vers lui, lui sourit, et l'embrassa avidement. Les deux amoureux s'assirent sur le banc improvisé, et purent s'adonner tranquillement à des trucs d'amoureux.


End file.
